


Love and concern

by aperrywilliams



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperrywilliams/pseuds/aperrywilliams
Summary: Spencer is concern about the first school day of his daughter.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Love and concern

The alarm rang at 6:00 am, as scheduled. Sleepily I turned to face the nightstand to turn it off. After a groan of dissatisfaction, I turn to the other side and saw I was alone in bed. Spencer wasn’t next to me. I rubbed my eyes to shake some of the sleep out of my body. I got up on the way to the kitchen and saw Spencer busily making coffee and carefully cutting some fruits and putting them in a tupperware. He was still in pajamas.

"Spencer... what are you doing already up? It’s only 6:02 in the morning, the alarm rang two minutes ago…”. I said in my usual drowsy voice.

"I just wanted to do a few things before going to shower...". His voice was a combination of concentration and concern at the same time. Spencer didn't even look up to speaking to me. I approached the kitchen counter where he continued the task of cutting fruits and settling them in the tupperware.

"My love, I think she won’t eat all this amount of fruit today...". I told him while I watching the tupperware was full of slices apples, oranges and bananas.

"What if she gets hungry sometime?. I think a sandwich probably isn't enough. What if she gets anxious?. The best thing would be for her to calm anxiety with something healthy. Furthermore, we know the nutritional content of snacks in schools is standard for all kids. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but if she needs something else I wish she could have it…”. Spencer said it, now focus on carefully wrapping the sandwich next to the tupperware with fruit.

"Maybe… could it be you are the anxious one?". I asked with a frown. Having said that, he looked at me for the first time this morning.

"Me?… No!, I just want my daughter to have everything she needs on her first day of school”. Spencer said solemnly, taking the sandwich and putting it in the lunch box, the item prepared for that specifically purpose.

"Spencer Reid, I’ve known you for 8 years, you can't hide it from me you are nervous or worried about something". I said him with a severely tone for to take me seriously this time. Deep down myself I thought I knew what his concern was about, but I wanted him tell me about it. He was silent for a few minutes. Spencer put his forearms on the counter and looked at me with a pout.

"And if she doesn’t like it?, and if happens something?... it supposed school should be a good experience for her. I don't want her to have a bad time on it…”. I could see how Spencer clenched his teeth just thinking in that worst scenario. I approached to Spencer to stroke his back and help to release some of the evident tension of his body.

"I can realize your apprehension, but we already had the Kindergarten experience and I think it was quite successful, don't you think?" I said now, nudging him gently in the ribs.

“I know, but Kindergarten is a much more controlled environment, there are fewer children and there is more flexibility in activities. At school there are more children and teachers has less control. The prevalence of bullying in the first year of school increased from 25% to 30% between 2015 and 2019… it’s a huge ratio!... what's more, the latest NCES reports say the gap between boys and girls is widening. That means our daughter has almost 1.5 more chances of being bullied just because she’s a girl!...”. Spencer said the last sentence in a high pitch which denoted it was something extremely disturbing to him.

"Spencer, stop it now if you don't want to get the divorce papers by mail". I said flatly so he stopped talking. He begun rambling further than I was able to bear in that moment. I was beginning to terrify myself. That was enough for him to stop talking and nervously start fidgety his hands. I took his hands with mine to try to calm him down before speaking. "Hey, I know you are nervous, I’m too, but this is all about the things she has to experience...". I said trying to encourage him.

"I know. I really know all things are you saying, but I love her too much and I couldn't stand to see her suffer because some asshole says something hurtful to her or they ignore her or...". I could see the gears in his head spinning endlessly.

"That doesn't have to happen. You are trying to anticipate all possible outcomes and we don't know how it’ll really be like. Why should it be a bad experience for her? It doesn't have to be…”. With one of my hands I started to sort his hair and stroke it to cheer him up a bit. I knew exactly where the conversation was going.

"But it happened to me. And I don't want something like that happened to her. (Y/N), school can really be a nightmare…” he confessed with a grimace of evident discomfort.

"I know it my love. I didn't have a great time at school at first either, but I think our daughter will be better able to face the challenges of her new life than either of us. She is as smart as you and as stubborn as me, she’ll know exactly what to do. Plus, she has her parents who love her very much and who will always be there to support her…”. Spencer let out a sigh as he took me by the waist and burying his head on my shoulder.

"Yes, I know. She’s a wonderful little girl. Like her mother". After saying it Spencer moved away from my shoulder to look at me and give me an intense kiss on the forehead.

"And like his father. Don't forget that. You have done an excellent job Spencer. She loves you and trusts you utterly. There could be no closer bond than yours. Believe me that makes me even jealous sometimes…”. I said managing to get a smile out of Spencer.

"Do you think so?..." he asked some blushing. He knew I was telling the truth.

"Of course I do! Do you know who is the one who doesn’t want to go to sleep because 'daddy' has not read her good night story?. She only accepts I do it when she knows you are traveling”.

“(Y/N)… I just want her to be happy. I don't care what I will have to do to make sure she will happy”. I knew he was genuine. If Spencer had to sacrifice himself for our daughter, he wouldn't even think twice.

"I believe it. I believe you. And I’m sure if you think it’s necessary to go to aunt Penelope to chase some idiot who hurts her, you’ll do so regardless of what I say or how much I protest…”. We both started laughing. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was a little after 6:30. "Okay, go to shower, I'll wake up the sleepy beauty and we'll make breakfast, ok?". Spencer nodded, catching my lips with his.

“I love you. Thanks for understanding me and supporting me... always”. Spencer said whispering in my ear.

"I love you too. So much. Now go… go to shower”. I instructed him. Like a child with a commanded task he walked to the bathroom. Before closing the door he peering his head out to say something.

"Maybe I should ask Emily for the day off... and I don't know, stay out of school in case she needs something...". The look I returned must have been so much intense and harsh enough for him to give up on his idea himself. "Or maybe not…". That said, he closed the door and turned on faucet of the shower.


End file.
